Slash and Love
by xXNightWatcherXx
Summary: Warning: This story content cussing, Bloody Scene and sexual theme that made be disturbing to some viewers.) Everything was going well for Mona, until one day she was capture by the Kraang and was mutated into a mutant lizard! Now only one mutant turtle will have to help her get through this whole thing. (2012 Universe)
1. Mona Lisa's Bio

**Mona Lisa's Bio:**

**Name: Mona Lisa Kurtzman**

**Nickname: Mona or Liz or Lisa**

**Age: 18**

**Eye Color: Same as Raphael's (Green)**

**Skin: Lefty Green (and dark green and tan)**

**Species: Mutant Lizard (Use to be human)**

**Personality: Shy, easy to tease, easy to talk to, good listener, crybaby, sensitive, loving, caring, suborn and little short-temper and very, very smart.**

**Family: Jack J. Kurtzman (Uncle)**

**Friends: Master Splinter (aka) Hamato Yoshi, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Venus De Milo, Irma, Leather Head, Abby Smith Wiseman, Donna Stockman, Lucy Young, Zack Young, Pedro, Smith, Ice Cream Kitty and Yuki Angel Oroku Lopez**

**Enemies: The Foot Clan, The Kraang, The Purple Dragons, The Newtralizer And Dark Liz (OC)**

**Weapon: War Fans**

**Skills: Ninjutsu**

**Powers: Danger Sense and Psychic Waves ( Like April and Donna) can heal herself (Like Donna) can also sense auras.**

**Likes: Slash, Studying, Reading, Shopping, hanging out with friends and family and making stuff.**

**Dislikes: Losing her family and friends, bugs, sea food, meanies, Kraang and horror movies.**

**Religion: Christian**

**Race: White/American**

**Love Interest: Slash**

**Kids: Sophie (mutant lizard) Rex (Hybrid, Half lizard, Half turtle) And Nicole (aka) Nikki (A mutant turtle and looks like her father Slash)**


	2. How The Story Began

**A/N: Hey guys, This is a re-do of Slash and Love. So I Hope you guys like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT characters, except my OC's.**

**Warnning: This story content cussing, Bloody scenes and sexual theme that made be disturbing to some viewers. **

**...**

Slash and Love

They capture me, do horrible experiments on me, then they mutant me and now I'm all alone. Here I was, in New York City, Manhattan, with no food, no sheltter, no family to reach out to and no one to love me. I'm a monster, a ugly mutant freak!

I can't undo what hs been done, I will stay like this...Forever. My life has been ruin and no one will accept me for who I am. But this will all change when I meant the love of my life.

Hi, My name is Mona Lisa Kurtzman, and I'm gonna tell you the story about how my life has change when I meant him, and his name is...Slash.

**...**

**Okay, So ya, I re-do the fan fic because I didn't like how it came out. So did you like it so far? Also, sorry, if it's to short, this is just an intro. The next chapter will be longer, I promise! **

**Please read and review! :)**


	3. The Capture

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the 2nd chapter of my fan fiction! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT characters, except my OC's.**

**Warning: This story contain lots of cussing, some bloody scenes and some sexual themes.**

**...****...**

Slash and Love: The Capture

"Mona, Get Up! It's Time For School!" I open my eyes to see what the time is. **6:00am **

I grunt and got up. I didn't want to go to school today, though I love to learn. But I just didn't want to go school. I was up all night doing a project for my History class and it took me from 9:00pm till Midnight!

But I got to go, the project is due today and if I didn't go I'll get an F! And I hate getting Fs in my classes.

So I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. After that I went to my closet and pick an outfit that I wanted to wear.

It was a pick shirt/jacket, a pair of blue jean shorts and some pair of light pink sneakers. I pick up my hair brush and brush my nice brown hair, after that I tie it in a ponytail, then I went to my night stand and pick up my bible and start reading it.

I love reading my bible and going to church, but sometimes I have to be careful because at school everyone makes fun of me, just because I go to church and read the bible. Which is way I don't have much friends, the only friends I have were Casey Jones, Irma and April O'Neil. They're the only friends I have left. I use to have 6 more friends but they disappear about a year ago. So I only have Casey, April and Irma at my side.

About a good of 20 minutes of reading the bible, I put it on my night stand and went down stairs to the kitchen. As I went in the kitchen I saw a white man with grey hair and brown eyes standing next to the table reading the newspapers.

I can tell that it's my uncle standing there. He's name is Jack J. Kurtzman. He a journalist, But when he heard about some Alien call the Kraang, he went out searching for them, studying them and taking pictures of them. I didn't believe him at first but then one night I saw a Kraang droid walking near an alley. I didn't want it to see me so I quietly walk to the other side of the street. Luckily it didn't saw me and I was able to get home safely.

"Good morning, had a nice sleep." He said. I roll my eyes and yawn. He chuckle and handed me a plate of eggs and pancakes. I gladly took it. I haven't eaten since yesterday!

After I ate my breakfast, I kiss my uncle on the cheek, grab my backpack and my project and ran out the door and into the streets.

(-)

"Well, At least I got a B." It was lunch time and I was upset because I didn't get an A on my project.

But hey, nobody perfect. I ate my lunch and was about to get up and throw my food till I saw my friend April towards me.

"Hi Mona." She said. I smile and said. "Hi April, what's up?" April sat next to me and sighs. "Nothing much, you?" I shook her head. "I got a B on my project." April gasp. "What?! But your project was so good!" I just sigh.

"Well, I gotta go but I'll see you later!" April got up and exits the room and I threw away my food walk out the lunch room as well.

(-)

"Okay, I need some meat, coffee and some milk." I was at the super market getting some food for the house. I pick up the stuff I needed and walk out and headed down the street.

"Is quite, to quite." I walk a little faster because you never know what will come out at night.

As I walk I saw a tall white men with black hair and was wearing what It look like a tuxedo, some black pants and some black shoes.

"OMG! Is that the Kraang?" I knew if I just stand here they'll get me. So I walk as fast as I could but instead I trip over a can and fell to the floor.

The Kraang turn and saw me lying on the floor. "The one who is known as Mona Lisa Kurtzman is spotted by Kraang. Now Kraang must capture the one call Mona Lisa and bring her to Kraang."

"Oh God! They're going to kidnap me! But wait, how do they know me?! " I didn't care, I try to get up and run but was hold down by other Kraang droid! Except this one doesn't have a suit or anything, just a robot body and a brain like alien inside it.

I try to fight back but it was no use. I'm a horrible fighter so I couldn't escape. So all I did was cry for help.

After about an hour they took me to a place call TCRI and throw me into a cell. "The one who is known as Mona Lisa will be mutated tonight by Kraang."

I gasp, I didn't want to get mutated! It will ruin my life! I try and try to bust open the door or pick the lock but nothing is working.

After about two more hours the Kraang open the cell and grab me by the harm and took me to some kind of lab. Then they threw me into a large tube like thing and lock it. I knew this is how they going to mutated me and I'm not taking any chances by getting mutated. So again, I try punching the glass which is making my hand hurt.

"Now it is time to mutated the one call Mona Lisa in this place, at this time." I gasp as I saw the Kraang push the pinkish-purplish button and some greenish-bluish ooze came running down the tube and onto my body.

I scream at the top of my lungs as the ooze starts to do it job by transforming me into something. I felt like I was being stabbed four times! The ooze was changing my body making the pain even worse!

I try to pray to God to send an angel to save me or something, but the pain was too much that I couldn't speak.

Then as I open my eyes everything looks blurry and I couldn't see anything, I can only hear my own screams and the sound of the Kraang talking about something. I try to listen to what their saying but I couldn't.

Now everything was beginning to turn white and I was feeling a little dizzy. And just as I was about to let other scream….I pass out and everything turn black.

…**..**

**Too many time skips! **

**Oh Well, I hope you guys like it! =D**

**Please Read and Review! **


	4. The Meeting

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the 3rd chapter of my fan fiction! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT characters, except my OC's.**

**Warning: This fan fic contains Strong language, Bloody Scenes and Sexual Themes, So Read At Your Own Risk! **

**...**

Slash and Love: The Meeting

Two Months. Two Months that I've been in the Kraang Cell. It felt like a year to me but no. After they mutated me they bring to this cell that I'm in right now. Then after some time, all they did was experiment on me and feed me raw chicken noddle soup, which didn't taste too bad.

So you guys are wondering what did I mutant into right? Well, let's just say that they mutant me into a lizard, a lizard that can heal itself and also has webs between their fingers and toes.

Speaking of fingers and toes, I only have three fingers and threes toes! Which makes it hard to me to get used to, not only to get used to but also I have to learn how to walk again and how to grab things cause again, I only have three fingers and toes!

But besides that, my body was lefty green and has a dark green marking that goes on the top of my head all the way across my back till the top on my tail. Oh! Did I tell you guys that I'm Hair-Less?

Not only that but I also don't have a nose! Now my face is small and round and I also have no ears! I also have some tan skin that goes up from my bottom lip all the way to the front of my body to the bottom of my tail.

The only thing that stays the same is my eye color, which was green.

So here I am, sitting in my cell doing nothing but stare at the huge wall in front of me. Yup, just staring at this huge wall and doing nothing, just like I do any other day.

"Man, can life be any more boring?" I look down at my arm which has little holes all over the place. "And any more painful?"

You can say that they try to draw my blood from my arm. But they have to poke me some many times because my veins were really small and really hard to find.

Just then I heard one of the doors slam open. I got and walk over to my cell door and saw two Kraang droids pulling on one of the chains while the others were behind and were pointing their guns at someone….or something.

I lean over the bars to get a closer look as to what is their bringing through those doors. As I look I saw…a mutant husky? "Wait?" I rub my eyes and blink a few times to make sure that I'm dreaming, but I wasn't. "Yup, that's a mutant husky alright." I thought. The mutant husky has a black coat on his head and trough his back, his eyes were blue, his tail was white, has three two and four fingers and his also wearing…pants? Can things get any weirder?

And behind him was other mutant, but this one is not a husky. This one was a, was a…huge mutant…Turtle! His skin was teal, he's shell was huge and has huge spikes on it, he also has spike on his body and on his head, but there were green, his mouth also was huge and he also was wearing a black mask, some black bandages wrap around his hands, arms, legs and feet's. He also wearing a black belt with the word 'S' on it, he also has yellowish-greenish eyes.

For some reason, I can't stop staring at him. Something about him made me feel like there's something more to him, something that I can't quite explain. But I can tell that his not happy, he was trying really hard to take those chains off of him but he couldn't so….he just let them drag him to the cells.

Then one of the Kraang droid walks up towards my cell and starts to unlock it. Oh God, are they going to put them in this cell?! I took a step back and watch as one of them pushes the husky in the cell. Then the husky looks up to me and smile. "Wait. Why is he smiling at me?" I thought. I didn't know what to do so I just stare at him.

He then walks to the very back of the cell next to where the bathroom is. I turn and saw the Kraang started to push the huge turtle in the cell.

When he came into the cell, the Kraang took the chains and hang it up to the wall, and then they started to chain his neck and then his arms and legs. The way they chain him, they must think his a monster. After they chain him up and left, the huge mutant turtle then look up to me and just….stare at me.

I stare right back at him. I wanted to say something but I'm to scare to say even a word to this huge mutant. What seems like a good amount of 10 minus of staring (Oh god) I finally have the guts to speak.

"Um…Hi….um….are you hurt?" He didn't say anything, he just frown and then glare at me. "Why was he glaring at me? Was it something I said? He then looks away from me and growls. I'm just standing here just staring at him and thinking why his so….grumpy?

Then, he turns to look at me again and in a low husky voice. "Who are you and what's your name little girl?" Little? Who his calling little? But I sigh and said. "My name is Mona Lisa Kurtzman, But you can call me Mona Or Liz…Or Lisa. But I rather am call Mona or Liz. And I'm human being who just happens to get mutated by these brain aliens."

He shrug by the word human but then the mutant husky came up and said. "Nice name Mona. My name is Demon and this grumpy turtle here is Slash."

I giggle when he said grumpy turtle, but I guess 'Slash' doesn't like to be called that. "Shut The F*ck Up Demon!" Demon left his hands in defense and said. "Okay, okay, Chillax dude. Gezz." Slash rolls his eyes and growls.

Demon then walks up to me and smile. "So….What's a pretty mutant like you doing in a place like this? Because something tells me you're not a fighter."

I blush and said. "Well, I was capture and got mutated by the Kraang." Demon raises a brow and asks. "Why?" I sigh again and shook my head. "I don't know really, they said something about me having great powers but…I don't know really."

Then I look at Demon and ask. "Why did they capture you guys? Are you guys even human?" Demon laughs. "Nope! Were actually animals that got mutated just like you and about the Kraang capturing us? Well, to be honest I don't know and I think I don't want to know."

I blink, so animals can get mutated too? Cool. "So!" Demon started. "How old are you?" Again, I blink. "Um, 18." Demon again smiles. "Cool, I'm also 18 and Mr. Grumpy here is 19." Then his face turns serious. "Also, I heard that you know a girl name April O'Neil. Is that true?" I nodded. "Yeah, she and I go to high school together. Why?" And in just a quick second he grins and laughs. "Oh Nothing, Just wondering."

"He's weird." I thought. "Well." He started to say. "I'm off to bed, but it's nice talking to ya." I chuckle and went to my own bed that is a bunk bed hang on the wall. I went to the top bed and lay down.

"Also, you might want to cover your ears with your pillow because Mr. Grumpy sores like a pig!" He said. "DEMON!" Slash threated. "Okay, okay sorry! Gezz, I'm just saying, I mean you really sore like a pig." "DEMON!" Demon then hid under the covers. "Okay, Shuting up!" I giggle and close my eyes. Something tells me that things are going to get interesting.

…**..**

**Well, I hope you guys like it! And as you can see, Demon is being a Asshole. XD **

**Please Read and Review! =D **


End file.
